Valley of THe End Worst Day Of My Life
by GuGu54294DiDi54264
Summary: Ok... so i used Naruto and Saskue's names to discribe what im kinda going through now... so if you dont like it thats fine, if so then thanks


**The Valley of the End…. Worst Day of My life**

**Naruto = me Saskue= the one I love (and me... I'm kind of both)**

**I**t was 10: 16 as naruto opened his big bright cerulean eyes to the sun beaming through the window in his room, with the sight of that brilliant beam of light bouncing off every object in his room filling them with happiness… a smile began to appear on his face as he dragged himself lazily from his bed. He rose his slender tan arms up into the sky to starch out his back and slowly started to rise to his feet. Still smiling he slowly walked to the window and looked out to a beautiful picture of Konoha, people frolicking and the sun not being disturbed by the fluffy heart shaped white clouds floating near it… until he looked out farther and say a mass of grey and dark clouds hiding behind some of the distant fluffy white ones.

"Wow, today looks awesome but I can't help but feel this scene means something" Naruto thought to himself as a cool breeze wafted into his room. It was calm and refreshing. So much so it caused him to close his eyes and breathe it in deep… then there was a loud CRASH, the sound of glass hitting the floor.

"What the Hell" He exclaimed as he turned his attention to his dresser where he heard the crash come from. "Damn IT!" he yelped as he picked up his picture frame of team 7. As the glass protecting Saskue, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi fell apart.. a note slipped out from behind the picture.

"Oh… yea I remember this" naruto thought as he picked of the quadruple folded sheet of tattered paper.

"It's my note, the one I wrote 4 years ago today, our four year anniversary" he thought to himself as the tears started to cloud the vision of the blond haired boy and as he unfolded the ends of the paper and began to read the note he wrote for saskue 4 years ago…

"_I wish you were here__  
__Lying next to me on the bed__  
__Alongside the pillows there__  
__My heart heavy like lead_

_I close my eyes and see you__  
__I gaze besides me and envision you__  
__I hold my breath and feel you__  
__I let myself dream and touch you_

_There's a bridge of distance__  
__But there will never be an instance__  
__That would tear us apart__  
__Because you already reside deep within my heart_

_I will never let you say goodbye__  
__I will always be watching you through an eagle's eye__  
__I will soar within you, my wings forever spread__  
__I will be your angel, there to chase away the storms of dread.__ "_

**A single tear drop hit the paper… after reading it all the way through**.

" I really fell in love with him, everything about him… from his cool attitude, to his beautiful smile. I'm so WEAK…. I shouldn't have let him go, I wasn't strong enough. I should have followed after him immediately and killed anyone and everyone who tried to keep him from me." He yelled in him mind… while punching himself with solid fists to the cheek over and over.

Naruto's tears were pouring now while mixing with blood from the cheek he kept hitting so hard, and then he stopped and stood up and started to walk toward the picture of team seven. He picked it up and looked at saskue… not noticing anyone else in the picture including himself.

He thought… " I remember looking at him from a far… watching him walk to choir class while I was going to piano back at the academy. I remember our first time together …. At the summer festival in the upper part of town, I was there alone looking for my friend L who was working a booth, and then this konoichi calls me over, "Naruto - kun" and I look over and see, Lee and saskue with some girl. So I walk and talk to them… mostly focusing on saskue. He was soooo cute in his gray t –shirt and shorts. We spent for 3 in the afternoon to 10:30 that night together… and I fell in love with him from the start."

He put the picture down on the top of the dresser, swept and threw away the broken glass and got dressed quickly and ran out the door.

**Now its 2:30** and the clouds have shifted all the grey rain clouds are overhead blocking the sun… and slowly it starts to rain. Naruto walked about 6 blocks before the down pour began; when it rained he ran full speed trying to get down to ichirakus ramen shop.

While running he thought… "I remember the time when saskue and I were running to his house in the rain when I dropped my foggy wallet, so I spent an hour searching for it in the rain. I remember the way the clothes he wore stuck to him making it so I could see, his entire body through his sweat and water soaked shirt, the tightness of his abs clenching with every step… "

Naruto then slowed down and looked through the curtain separating ichiraku from the rest of the world… and he looked at two chairs in the corner of the restaurant facing outside. "Humph, That's… where he told me he liked me the way I liked him… that's where he made me eat even though I wasn't hungry, that's were…. **I really fell in love with him**" He murdered to himself as the tears started to well up in his eyes… so he ran forward even faster this time. Until he reached " The Point".

The point is a spot near the Konoha Lake where the water is cut off by the land and big rocks surrounding the perimeter of the beachy area. So naruto took a mighty leap and landed right on the rock that meant the most to him.

" ~sniff~ Were here saskue… This is where we both shed tears for each other and bonded closer as friends… here we are at the place where I told you I had a crush on you… here we are at the place where we laid on each other staring at the clouds finding hearts and animals in them… here we are where we kissed for the first time." He wept to himself aloud, as the rain picked up even more and soaked him in cold icy rain washing away his salty tears with a cold blast of icy water. He sat there… on the rock… staring out at the lakes raising and crashing waves, his eyes closed… his head and body dangling… His golden locks soaked and twisted like his emotions, as he started to lose consciousness from the bone chill of the water hitting his skin…

" no.. no NO NO NO NO" he yelled " Not yet… just not yet…. I still gotta see him"

He said to himself in a panting voice as he picked himself up and began to walk towards the homeless housing. He walked 5 blocks from The Point to the 51st room in the "family less" section of the housing department in the Ellis dorms…. And stared at a door.

"The Door to saskue's room… the… door ….to saskue's room" He said as he collapsed to the floor, sobbing tears of anguish, longing and love.

"Why did I let you leave me! Why! ~sniff~ Why! "

"I loved you… I loved you, HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME, I LOVE YOU … I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU"

"I love you, I love you… I love you…. I love you…..i… love…. you" he whispered

He said as he clawed at the base of the door….

Where his best friend, first love and only real reason to live, lived. As the Hypothermia set in and Naruto started to fade away in his agony.

_**FIN**_


End file.
